Bar Days
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Aubrey Posen hates drinking


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This was also a prompt, but I wanted it here and not on my blog, if you don't like it, you can complain about it on ****_your own _****blog.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen wasn't a big drinker, in fact she didn't like the idea of alcohol. She hated the idea of not being able to control her body or talk coherently, Aubrey didn't like it at all. So, whenever Chloe wanted to go out, Aubrey would drink as little as possible without making Chloe, who actually did drink, upset. It was all Chloe's idea to take the other Bellas to a bar, anyway, and another thing about alcohol that Aubrey hated was dealing with drunk people.

Chloe was perfectly content with buying the other girls, though Aubrey knew that it was against the law and had flat out refused to use her ID to get booze, that is until Chloe pouted at her. God, Aubrey hated being whipped, the other Bellas seemed to notice her reluctance and merely sniggered at her, of course they wouldn't want Aubrey to do the right thing, Chloe was such a bad influence on them all.

To make matters worse, some group of idiots had decided that hitting on the girls would be a good idea. Cynthia-Rose was taking extreme actions to get the boys away, while Stacie proceeded to attract them over to herself, leaving most of the girls thankful but confused, how many boys could Stacie possibly distract? One guy was too busy trying to get into Chloe's pants to even pay attention to Stacie, however, and Aubrey wasn't sure if it was the six extra drinks that Chloe forced upon her or the overwhelming jealousy that she felt, but one way or another, Aubrey was not going to allow her girl to get hit on by some douche bag with his collar popped.

"Look, I'm already in a relationship." Chloe said, handing the guy back his drink. "So, I really can't go out with you, Dirk."

"It's Dick." The guy said, playing with his hair. "I'm Dick."

"I'm not surprised." Chloe replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, can you please-"

"What's the problem, baby?" Dick loomed over the redhead, a predatory grin on his face.

"You're my problem." Chloe snapped, pushing him away. "And I'm not your baby."

"Don't be that way."

That was it, Aubrey had heard enough. She stood up from the table, downed her drink before walking over there. The other Bellas looked confused, watching as their leader walked up to Chloe and Dick, she tapped the man on the shoulder and the moment he turned, Aubrey pulled back her fist and punched Dick right in the face, his nose making a satisfying crunch as he fell to the ground. Aubrey took in a breath and looked down at the guy, before looking at Chloe.

"I believe the lady's not interested." Aubrey said calmly as she watched Dick try to stand up. "You can go home to your hand, now, I have a feeling that Righty is always available."

"Y-you bitch!" Dick groaned, supporting himself on the counter.

"Maybe, but at least I go home with her." Aubrey snapped, gesturing to Chloe. "When she said that she was taken, she meant it."

"You stupid dyke!" Dick grumbled, balling his hand into a fist.

"Aubrey, come on!" Chloe grabbed Aubrey's wrist and tried to drag her out of the bar.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Aubrey growled, allowing Chloe to pull her away. "If I see you near her again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries!"

Chloe pulled Aubrey out of the bar after telling the other girls that they had to go. The blonde shook Chloe off once they exited and stuffed her hands in her pockets, giving her girlfriend a pleading look. Aubrey knew that Chloe was upset, she only ever wore that face in the angriest situations, like when Aubrey forwent their anniversary dinner in favour of studying for finals or when she straight up told Chloe that she hated Taylor Swift's music. Chloe was mad and Aubrey knew that she was in the dog house.

"What were you thinking?!" Chloe exclaimed, dragging Aubrey into their apartment after they had walked home from the bar. "You could've been hurt! He was going to hit you!"

"He's not allowed to talk to you like that." Aubrey said, sitting on the sofa and looking up at the redhead. "And he kept looking at you wrong. He didn't even look at you like I look at you..."

"And how is that?" Chloe sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Like I love you." Was all Aubrey said.

"So you punched him?"

"He wanted you... He can't have you."

"Bree-"

"You're mine, not like my property... but you chose me. You- I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe bent down and kissed Aubrey's lips lightly. "But you can't do that anymore, okay?"

"I just... he shouldn't look at you like that." Aubrey tripped over her words, the sentient part of her cursing the alcohol. "No one should. You-you're too good for that... Too good for everyone. Too good for me. Why did you choose me?"

"I chose you because you make me happy." Chloe sighed, sitting beside Aubrey and pulling the blonde into her lap. "I chose you because you're smart and sweet, and beautiful. I chose you because you're passionate and just so, so special. You- God dammit, Aubrey. Why can't you see how amazing you are?"

"My hand hurts." Aubrey lifted her hand up, revealing a sickening bruise forming. "C-can we put ice on it?"

"We're talking about this, later." Chloe said, getting up and moving to the kitchen. "I know when you're changing the subject."

"I love you... You're the best girlfriend ever. You smell like peaches and candy..."

"Thanks, Bree. I love you, too."

"A-and you're so pretty, even though you're a ginger. But I don't think you're taking my soul. Amy's a liar."

"Here." Chloe put an icepack on Aubrey's hand. "We'll hold that here for a little bit then get you to bed."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad."

"You were so mad."

"I love you, thank you for stopping that guy from hitting on me."

"Only I can do that."

"I know, only you."

"His name was Dick-"

"Yes, Bree, like the penis."

"I never want to drink again."


End file.
